


Not what I expected

by Narmie



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: CMBYN Drabble Challenge, Clothes, Drabble, First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narmie/pseuds/Narmie
Summary: Written for the CMBYN Drabble Challenge, using the prompt 'First Times'.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 24
Kudos: 68
Collections: CMBYN Drabble Challenge





	Not what I expected

**Author's Note:**

> It's short so I've managed.   
> Hopefully, there aren't many mistakes.

There are many first times in Tim's life. The first time he kissed a girl and was left wondering if that’s how it was supposed to feel — because yuck, too much spit. The first he went on a holiday abroad without his parents’ company. Where he realized everything was better with a bunch of teenagers but you had to pay for it and that kinda sucked. He was broke for a couple of months after that. Or that first time (or rather the first time he was old enough to remember) when he ate his Nan’s cheesecake on Christmas Eve and he ate so much of it he got sick, spending the rest of holidays avoiding food. But it was worth it, the cheesecake was utterly delicious. 

There are also many first times he has with Armie. The first time they said  _ I love you _ . The first time they went to bed just to sleep and cuddle. The first time they introduced each other as boyfriends. With so many first times, including the most important ones, Tim isn’t sure why this one hits him so strongly. Because it really shouldn’t. It’s almost nothing. Yet, he falters, his eyes widening when he catches the sight of Armie. His heart starts hammering and he can feel his chest swelling with affection. It’s stupid, he knows it is but he can’t help himself. 

Because it’s the first time Armie is wearing his clothes and he would never think it would affect him so much. But it is. Perhaps, it’s because he is usually the one stealing Armie’s clothes, loving the oversized hoodies and sweaters, sometimes even sweatpants or boxers. Tim knows Armie loves seeing him in his clothes since his general reaction is to grab and kiss him gently wherever they are at the time. His hands landing on the small of Tim’s back, warm and grounding. And Tim can feel Armie’s fingers pressing into him all over his body. 

Yet this is unusual. For Armie wearing anything of his. And maybe he understands a bit why Armie always reacts like so. Tim’s heart aches with something he himself is unable to name. But it doesn’t matter. He crosses whatever distance there is, wrapping his arms around Armie and reaching out to kiss him, pushing everything he feels right now into the kiss. And when he pulls back he sees Armie’s blinding smile and he knows he gets it. 

Tim kisses him again, his fingers clutching the soft material of his red hoodie, making a mental note to buy more oversized clothes to fit Armie’s frame.


End file.
